Chase Away the Dark
by VicTheButcher
Summary: Ed shows up in Rush Valley, at Winry's doorstep, without any contact with her for years. He is broken, both mentally and physically. War...war never changes. (Warning: blood, violence, swearing.) Reviews are very welcome!
1. Prologue

Ed lay there, blood seeping through his metal fingers and staining the virgin snow. Despite his best efforts at staunching the flow, his gut was bleeding heavily. Too heavily. A bitter grin came over his face as he mused. "This is what I wanted, anyways.", he thought. A self effacing chuckle bubbled up from his throat, along with no small amount of blood.  
He began to take what he imagined to be his last breaths. He'd always heard of a light, or his whole life being played back for him like a movie. There was none of that, however. Only pain. And regret.  
Rolling over on his back, he looked up into the grey sky. A few tentative snowflakes were drifting lazily down from the sky, without a care for the horror they were descending upon. He closed his eyes as his vision started swimming, folding his flesh arm across his chest as he kept up the pressure on his wound. He knew it was of little use, but he couldn't leave without trying at least. He coughed, spraying more blood into the air.

"Al...I'm sorry..." Opening his eyes and looking at the shattered debris that was his left leg.

"Mustang...keep your promise you bastard..." The edges of his vision were darkening, as if the shadows were creeping up to him.

"Teacher...forgive me..." The shadows were seemingly on his chest, squatting there with their tremendous weight.

"Winry..." Ed was fading. His vision was gone, but he could still feel the warm blood trickling from his mouth. His lips curled again into a twisted grin.

"Finally..." And with this last gasp, Ed gave in to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Progress, Focus, Loneliness

"Mr. Frank, I've told you once already. You're my client and nothing more!" Winry said sternly as she not-so-gently tugged on some wires in the man's automail leg, causing him to wince.

"C'mon, sweetie! You're already nice and familiar with me in my boxers..." He drawled, grabbing her hand and running it first up his metal leg, then up his thigh. Winry yanked her hand away, slapping him smartly across the face with her other hand.

"Get the HELL out of here Mr. Frank! NOW!" She shouted, alerting Paninya who stuck her head around the corner.  
"Everything okay, Winry?" She asked brightly.

"Absolutely, Paninya. Mr. Frank was just leaving. WEREN'T you, Mr. Frank?"

"...ab-absolutely!" He stammered, knowing full well of Paninya's many hidden weapons.

"I'm sorry to hear this is your last visit, Mr. Frank. It's a shame you found another mechanic, ISN'T it?" Asked Winry cooly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ummm...yes?" Mr. Frank was afraid. The cannon in the young girl's leg was nowhere near as frightening as the blonde mechanic's fury. Gathering up his pants, he left, limping slightly.

"Mr. Frank get a little fresh with you, Win?" Paninya chuckled, nudging Winry in the ribs with an elbow as she walked past her.

"If he comes back here, shoot him." The mechanic mumbled darkly.

"Y'know, you're the most eligible young lady in Rush Valley. Every guy in town would love a shot with you, and they're not ALL horribly disfigured war veterans." Paninya said lightly. After all, it was true. The men in town that weren't staring at Garfiel were focused on the slender young automail engineer.

"I'm focusing on my work." Sniffed Winry, gathering her tools up.

"Yeah, and your work is focusing on you! You're the one that wears those tubetops while you're working, you little minx!"

"Shut it! It's not my fault these perverts can't keep their eyes to themselves!"

"Winry, have some fun for once! Grab one of the cute ones and see where it goes!" Grinned Paninya, knowing her friend wasn't likely to follow her advice.

Winry laughed and half-heartedly swung at the girl, who dodged the lazy blow.

"After all, pipsqueak doesn't seem to be coming back!" Winry stiffened at her words, feeling her blood freeze in her veins.

Paninya started to apologize, before Winry cut her off.  
"It's fine! Wanna go for lunch?" She said, pretending she hadn't just relived five years of pain. She was used to the deluge of memories any mention of "the pipsqueak" brought up.

To her credit, Winry HAD been focusing on her work since Al left for Xing, leaving her alone in Rush Valley. Not allowing herself to be pursued by any of her many suitors was a different matter...if any of them had piqued her interest in the slightest, she would've made time for him. So, she immersed herself in her work, quickly surpassing Garfiel and catching up to Dominic, making her the most popular and requested automail mechanic in Rush Valley. After all, Dominic's shop was in the godforsaken mountains...most amputees couldn't reach him there. Honestly, Winry only stayed at Garfiel's shop because she didn't have enough money to open the shop the way SHE wanted...not until she could afford the best of the best would she even start looking for a location.

As she and Paninya made their way to their favorite cafe, Winry began thinking about how far she'd come. She'd survived The Promised Day, moved away from Risembool, and became the #1 automail mechanic in Rush Valley, if not the country. If not the world! And all at the tender age of 21. True, she wasn't like the rest of the people her age. She hadn't spent her last birthday the way Paninya wanted her to, getting soaked to the gills at the tavern. Instead she'd stayed up finishing her newest ultra-light hand model, complete with a spring-loaded stiletto in the wrist.

Winry conversed with Paninya about the normal frivolous things Paninya found fascinating: the latest pregnancies, who was sneaking out of who's bedroom...for such a busy town there was always time to talk about your neighbor, it seemed. As Paninya drawled on about so-and-so getting knocked up by whatshisname (AGAIN, apparently), Winry started thinking again. She had gotten good at multitasking this way, often falling back into her head during mundane automail adjustments. However, lately an unwelcome thought had been creeping into her musings. Not so much a thought, really, but more of a FEELING.

The all too familiar pangs of loneliness had begun clutching at her, again. For the first time since she'd arrived in Rush Valley, she'd felt like she did when she was 16: alone, and lost, the hole inside her expanding despite her attempts to fill it with work. She wanted to write to Al, but had no idea where to send the letters to. She imagined he was all over Xing.

And Ed...well, who the hell even knew where he was.

Eventually Winry returned to Garfiel's shop and finished her leg prototype. She absolutely hated working weapons into her designs, so when she drew up a new blueprint it would never include a weapon of any sort. All the carbines and cannons she worked into her designs were special requests, with two stipulations: that the wearer be enlisted in the military, and they paid an exorbitant price to include the weapon in the design. The deadlier the weapon, the more it cost. Her most expensive re-design had cost her patient around a million cenz. Flamethrowers hidden in the palm of a hand did NOT come cheap.

The Drachma-Amestris war had caused a boom in the already bustling town of Rush Valley. Hundreds of shattered soldiers made their way here, sparking the need for expansion. The town had grown twice as big in the three years since open hostilities were declared. Rush Valley truly was "The Boom Town of the Broken". Winry liked to think that her work saved lives and increased her patient's quality of life...but most of her customers were hardened military men that made their way back to the front lines as soon as possible. Usually before they were ready. Deep down, she felt that all she was doing was patching them up just to go off and get hurt worse. And with their automail not being fully healed, they were even less effective on the battlefield then they would be had they recuperated for the two years necessary for automail. Winry didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling none of them lasted long at all.

And so with heavy thoughts weighing on an even heavier heart, She fell asleep at her work bench in the back of the shop. This was usual for her...what was NOT unusual, however, was the familiar female voice coming from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Uniforms, Hero's Return

Garfiel stood in his shop opposite his two visitors. Judging by their uniforms, they were CLEARLY military. They had knocked on the door and asked if this was Ms. Rockbell's residence...Garfiel figured that this was the closest Winry had to a residence, so he had let them in.

"Sit, sit...would either of you like a cup of tea? Maybe some water? It's positively STEAMING out today!" Garfiel nervously fluttered around the kitchen, setting the pot to boil and pulling out glasses for his guests.

"No thank you, mr...?" The blonde woman replied. If Garfiel had been...inclined that way, he probably would've thought this woman attractive. But the obvious protective, affectionate aura cast by her black-haired companion (who DID catch the eccentric Garfiel's eye) certainly would've warned him off.

"Garfiel! Atelier Garfiel!" He sang, still quite flustered. The handsome man and his calculating eyes unnerved Garfiel, and their military status was NOT helping.

"...Garfiel. No thank you. Miss Rockbell IS here, though?" The woman asked, eyeing the man carefully.

"Shall I wake her?" Garfiel asked, already inching towards the kitchen door.

"That would be advised." Spoke the black-haired man. These words were cold, chosen carefully to facilitate the man's summoning of the girl. He was irritated, and wanted this unpleasantness done with.

"Y-yes sir!" Garfiel bustled out of the room as quick as his legs could take him.

"Did you have to scare him, General?" He could hear the woman ask her companion. General?! This was serious! A general in the military came here looking for WINRY?!

Garfiel forced himself to breathe slower as he turned the corner to the workshop. Just like he thought, she laid sprawled across her desk, snoring lightly. Crossing the room, he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.  
"Winnie darling! There's people here that are asking for you! Wakey wakey!"

"Nnnnngh...damn it Garfiel don't call me Winnie..." She moaned, turning her head away from him and throwing her arms over her ears.

"Wake up sweetie! There are people here! For you! Military people!"

Her eyes flew open at the word "military". For years she had dreaded visits from the military..when Ed and Al were still searching for a way to restore their bodies. There shouldn't be any anxiety anymore...although...she had a sneaking suspicion regarding Ed, and had for a while now. A suspicion she refused to entertain the thought of. But now that they were here...thoughts of officers bearing a letter and words of consolation to a tiny Winry and her grandmother surged into her memory. She swallowed back her fear as best as she could, sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"What do they want?" She asked sleepily. She'd become QUITE the actress in Ed's painful absence.

"I'm not sure, honey. They just asked for you. A blonde lady and a black-haired fine piece of man meat!" He giggled.

"Mr. Garfiel!" Winry admonished, used to Garfiel's lecherous ways. Then, thinking for a second, she realized who it MUST be. The realization chilled her even more. If it WAS them...I could only be about one thing. One PERSON.

Sighing, she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair and sitting down, she affixed the visitors with her shining blue eyes and said, quite bluntly,  
"So? Where is he?" Not even a question, but a statement. It HAD to be about Ed if Riza and Mustang were here.

"Miss Rockbell-" Riza started.  
"Winry." Winry replied evenly. "Where is he?"  
Mustang cut in then, growing irritated by how slow this was all going.  
"Before you ask Winry, no. He ISN'T dead. Close to it, but not dead." His face wore the even, determined, blank expression it always took when he was dealing with a sensitive mission.

Relieved, Winry let out a shuddering breath she didn't realize she held. However, she knew this wasn't over. Roy's dark expression and Riza's uncharacteristic inability to meet Winry's eyes kept her on her toes.

"If he's not...dead...then why are you here?" She asked, folding her trembling hands in her lap.

It was Riza's turn to speak this time. "Ed is hurt...badly. He was injured holding a key position in Drachma while the rest of us retreated." Her words shocked Winry to her core.

"D-Drachma? He was fighting IN Drachma? I thought we were only fighting on the border..."

"We were. Until we saw the hole in their defense and pushed forward. Winry...Fullmetal very well may have ended this war. Single handedly, I might add." Came Mustang's crisp reply. But...this wasn't right! Ed couldn't even do alchemy anymore! Why was he fighting in Drachma?!

"...what the hell was he doing with you people again?" Winry asked coldly. "He never would've gone back unless someone pressured him. So what was it, GENERAL?" She spat Mustang's title like it was poison. "Who did they threaten this time?" Winry was fully aware of the fact that Ed was kept under Kimblee's thumb by the threat of bodily harm to her, and Ed had told her about Wrath's threats as well.

"Ed wanted to tell you everything himself, Winry. We brought him here." Said Riza, her usual curt tone gone, replaced with a softer one. She knew she was dealing with a sensitive topic when it came to Ed and Winry.

Winry laughed mirthlessly, then asked "Why? Hospitals too full of the other young men you threw into the war machine?" Mustang visibly flinched at her words and she felt bad for the tiniest but before steeling herself again. Riza spoke again, answering Winry.

"It's more then physical damage. He's been honorably discharged due to his injuries...both physically and...mentally."

"What the hell does that mean!" Shouted Winry, adding confusion to her anger. Why the hell couldn't anyone just speak plainly?!

"His head is fucked up, Winry. He's been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder. He knocked 3 doctors into their own hospital beds the last time he was there." Mustang said loudly and very agitatedly. Clearly he was sick of pussyfooting around as well. "We had to bring him here. His brother has been notified and will be here in a week. If you'd rather not have him here we can take him elsewhere."

Stunned, Winry couldn't think of anything to say. Mustang's brusque tone had stolen any words she had.  
"Y-yeah...of course he's welcome here..." She could feel the tears well up in the corners of her eyes. This was too much, too soon. She had gone from wondering where Ed was one day to finding out he had been thrown into war.

But why hadn't he even bothered to tell her what was going on?

(author's notes: I'm not very pleased with this chapter at all. I'll be going back through it later to make it less...awful. It's an exposition chapter. It is what it is, I just want to get to the good stuff.)


	4. Chapter 3: Blood Red Tides of Memory

Ed lay in darkness. He heard the sounds of tires crunching over gravel, so he assumed he was in a vehicle of some sort. Maybe a personnel transport of some sort...he'd been slipping in and out of consciousness for the last few days or so. His gut ached, and he could tell they had cleared the shattered mess that was left of his automail leg from the port, as well as taken his automail arm. That one he didn't quite understand...he had the vague sense that he had hit someone with it, but he hated laying there half a man.

Hell, he hated laying there PERIOD. He SHOULD be laying in a grave in Drachma...with three quarters of his unit. His last thought before slipping back into the inky paradise of a black out was of a young man's face, blood pouring from what was left of the top of his skull.

He woke again to the sound of the van door (he deduced it WAS a van, probably unmarked.) being opened and General Asshole peering in at him through the unrelenting sunshine streaming through the opening.

"Up and at 'em, Fullmetal. We're here." He said, climbing into the vehicle.

"Fuck off." Ed growled through a mouth turned desert. "Leave me alone."

"You'll thank me when you realize where we are." He affixed Ed with a stare, but he detected a hint of sadness and regret behind those ebon eyes. "Corporal, help me with Colonel Elric. We need to get him inside." Looking off to the side, he motioned for someone and a young, slightly fear-struck, young man walked up.

"Don't fuckin touch me, Mustang. Where are we?" Ed growled, shooting the corporal a look that must've made the poor young officer lose bowel control.

"You'll see in a moment, Fullmetal. So stop being so hard-headed." Mustang replied, folding his arms.

The corporal looked helplessly back and forth, Colonel Elric to General Mustang. The General outranked him, but The rumors surrounding Colonel Elric made him very frightened of the young man. Even if he was bandaged and missing an arm and leg.

"Get me my arm and crutches. I can handle myself, GENERAL." Ed spat the title like a bad taste in his mouth. Mustang sighed before walking out of Ed's view. He heard the driver's side door open, and looked behind him to see Mustang rifle around, mumbling something about his rank and babysitting children. He returned, holding a wooden box about the size of an automail arm. Ed scowled at the engraving and paint on the box.

"What the hell is that? My arm had better not be in that ugly box." Ed scowled.

The corner of Mustang's mouth twitched upward as he pulled the lid off the box, revealing a shining arm, made out of a deep blue metal, complete with the Amestrian Lion painted over it in gold. It even had the stars and bars denoting his rank of colonel.

Ed laughed derisively at the gaudy trinket. "No fucking way am I wearing that. What, you couldn't requisition a dog collar for me instead?" He sneered, turning his head to the side.

"It's all we have right now, Colonel Elric." Mustang dreaded this next part. "Your other arm was...taken by the doctor and held for evidence." Roy grimaced.

"Evidence?! Of what!" Ed shouted, trying to sit up.

"Stay DOWN Fullmetal! You're going to tear your stitches!" Roy barked, rushing forward and pushing Ed down lightly.

"Where the fuck is it!" Shouted Ed into Mustang's face.

"I told you. It's being held. You shattered the Dr. Lynne's nose and broke her cheekbone. You can't go around hitting women, kid."

Ed was silent. He hadn't meant to...hadn't even remembered it until he woke up to a sobbing, dripping doctor being rushed off. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the grey of the van interior.

"Come on, Ed." Mustang said quietly, surprising Ed with the use of his first name. "I've someone here to attach this for you. I think this will help cheer you up, you little shit." He looked around, signing when he noticed the absence of the stricken corporal. Under his breath he cursed the cowardice of recruits. Setting down the elaborate box, he walked out of Ed's line of sight.

Laying there, Ed struggled to recall the events that had brought him here.

All he could recall was a deafening roar, and stampeding hooves. Then a flash of blue, the scent of ozone. And then...he looked down at his stomach, heavily bandaged and decidedly sore. Ed's golden orbs flew open as he recalled a shotgun leveled at him, and a sickening surge of intense pain.

"Well...that explains that...but where the FUCK is my leg?" He mumbled to himself, screwing his eyes up in an attempt to dredge up some sort of memory.

Suddenly, a deluge of memories...artillery shells exploding all around him. A young Drachman child crying out for his parents as the house he stands in explodes into a burst of flame. A tall man with a beard reaching to his knees. Cloaked in blood red armor, he levels a massive sword at Ed. A man running, holding a woman's hand. A demand that they stop, and a sudden crack as gunfire cuts them both down. The ground exploding beneath him, his men screaming as shrapnel pierces their flesh. Men in uniforms of blue, more in uniforms of red, screaming, shooting, fighting...sobbing, bleeding...dying...

Winry hugging him, kissing him on the cheek. Apple pie, Al fully recovered. Winry's bikini bottom, hugging her hips while Al splashes him in the water...

A teenaged boy. Bleeding, crying, he spits in Ed's face. A mixture of saliva and blood. Cursing him in drachman, the boy points a pistol at Ed's chest, who is too frozen to move. Before he can pull the trigger, a burst of flame envelops the boy, who screams once more before falling to the ground, smoking.

Back in the van, Ed feels the bile in his throat rise. He rolls and, evacuate his stomach all over the van's floor. The uncontrollable spasms rear their chaotic faces as Ed's head connects with the metal siding of the van. The inky paradise returns...less welcoming, this time.


	5. Chapter 4: Broken Reunion

Winry sat in the kitchen, reeling at the news delivered by the two officers. Ed had been in Drachma...fighting. Fighting in a WAR. What use would he be without the alchemy he had sacrificed for his brother's body and his own leg? Why would he agree to put aside his studies in Creta to rejoin the military?  
She wondered what happened to him there. If he was in bad enough shape to be delivered to her doorstep like a shipment of automail pieces. Obviously he had gotten into SOME sort of trouble. That was SO like him. The thought of Ed finding trouble no matter what the circumstance almost tugged the corners of her mouth into a smile. Almost.

Miss Hawkeye had said that Ed's injuries were both physical AND mental. But that's how Ed had been for the last...God, the last 11 years! Winry had seen his body in varying degrees of brokenness but she knew that inside was always worse. That's why a pit had formed in her stomach as to how Ed had dealt with...whatever he had dealt with. Winry resolved to find out exactly what he'd been through.

Quietly, Roy excused himself from the table as Winry continued to stare at the writhing hands in her lap. Riza cleared her throat uncomfortably and Winry looked up, unused to such an alien sound issuing from the stalwart blonde officer.

Steeling herself, she asked shakily "What can I expect when I see him?"

"Well," began Hawkeye carefully, "I should tell you first off that he doesn't have either his arm or leg attached. His leg was broken in combat and his arm was...confiscated."

"Confiscated? On what grounds?" Winry asked, slightly indignant. That was HER arm, dammit.

"Colonel Elric had an episode in the army hospital and lashed out at a doctor. They're holding it as evidence in the investigation." Riza's thin lip curled upwards at the last word, as if it disgusted her. Hell, it disgusted Winry, too...why the hell would there be an investigation into something like that?

After Winry voiced this question, Riza responded. "Fuhrer Armstrong is taking this matter very seriously. She isn't happy with some of Ed's actions in Drachma...General Mustang believes her to be looking to punish him."

"But Col-General Mustang said Ed basically ended the war!" Winry all but shouted. "How could she be unhappy with that?"

"Ed acted on his own. He was told to pull back and he didn't...one of the reasons he's here now. He was wounded acting on his own. There are rumors of her pushing for Ed to undergo a trial for court-martial."

Winry's fists clenched under the table. Having heard stories of the "Ice Queen" before, she was furious but not surprised of Olivier's actions. She was a cold, calculating, scheming woman who obviously wouldn't think twice to crush someone who didn't fit into her gears under her boot...even if he was a hero hundreds of times over. Shaking, Winry addressed Riza.

"THIS," she spat vehemently, "is EXACTLY why Ed never wanted to be back in the military."

"I know, Miss- Winry. He'll explain everything to you...but General Mustang and I both did our best to keep him out of it. Everyone did...but Fuhrer Armstrong insisted."

And then, Roy popped his head into the shop again.  
"Major Hawkeye? Miss Winry? Could I have some help, here? Even when he's debilitated the little whelp is ornery as always." Winry's heart sunk a bit at the word "debilitated", but it perked back up realizing he must be awake to be ornery. Stifling a half-crazed giggle she rose to her feet and shook her head a bit.

"Get a hold of yourself, Winry." She whispered, following Riza out of the shop.

Stepping out of the shop, she blinked her eyes owlishly at the strong Rush Valley sun. In the blazing heat she saw a plain grey van parked outside the shop, unmarked but clearly a military vehicle to Winry's trained eye. She could tell from the re-enforced tires and sides that this was meant as an undercover troop transport of sorts. As she followed behind Riza who herself followed behind Mustang, she became nervous.

Ed was in there. She hadn't seen him in so long...and she'd be seeing him all beaten up, both inside and out. And then suddenly an odd, stomach churning thought came to mind: had Ed killed someone? Of course he had! He was a...soldier. That label didn't quite seem to fit Ed, who respected nothing more than he respected life. It wasn't possible to imagine Ed killing someone...it just wasn't in him. Or...hell, maybe it was now. He'd been missing from her life for 5 years, after all.

Her heart cringed at the thought of Ed having killed someone. But cringe wasn't all it did...the very thought of Ed being close caused it to flutter and spasm joyously, as if a half decade had never passed between their first kiss and their reunion now. As if enough time hadn't passed to almost wipe their first nervous, fumble-handed night together from her memory. Almost like it hadn't been five years since he'd kind've-sort've proposed to her at the Resembool station.

No matter what state he was in, no matter how broken, shattered, or scarred he was...  
He was her Ed, and she would love him still.

A tentative smile lit her face, then dropped as she felt a sudden tension in the air. Mustang rushed forward towards the back of the van, the doors flung open. Riza followed close behind her as Roy shouted unintelligibly. It might have been "hold him down!", but she didn't hear it through the cotton of panic that hazed her mind and deafened her ears. She rushed behind them to peer into the van's insides, and almost wished she hadn't.

Ed was tossing, turning, spasming uncontrollably. Splashing, about in a puddle of his own sick, his head crashed against the metal side of the van once, twice, three times. Four. He was missing an arm and a leg, but the muscles above the ports twitched and spasmed along with him. Clad in only his boxers, a thick bandage wrapped his entire abdomen, matching the one wrapped around his head and the left side of his face. Frightened, strangled cries sounded from his throat as he thrashed about.

The sight of Ed reduced to a twitching, wrecked man swathed in cloth shattered Winry's heart. Her breath caught in her chest as Mustang rushed forward and pulled Ed away from the side of the van. Roy draped himself across Ed, pinning his arm and leg down. Ed's eyes flew upon, a look of unfocused anger and panic flooded his features as he bashed his head into Roy's face. A crunch resounded throughout the van as Roy's grunted from the pain of a shattered nose. As the jet-haired man stumbled back clutching his face, Ed bunched his remaining leg under him and leapt forward out of the van, stumbling and falling when there wasn't a second leg to support him. As he hit the ground, he curled his remaining knee into his chest and hugged it with his arm.

He was shivering, half naked. Heavily swaddled in white bandages, a gash above his left eye from the van's unyielding steel walls. Covered in vomit and emitting harsh, muted shouts. As suddenly as the fit had come over him, Ed visibly relaxed, and he seemed to collapse into himself as his body slumped and the death grip he had on his leg subsided.

Cursing loudly, Roy turned to the shocked-to-mutism Winry. Still holding his shattered nose, he spoke ruefully.

"I present to you...Colonel Elric."

(A/N I'm not very happy with the last line. Everything else I was super happy with. But...I couldn't think of anything else! I really wanted to make it clear the condition Ed was in physically. Last chapter portrayed his mental state.

I have some ideas for a few new fics, as well. One is basically ALL fluff With multiple chapters, the others are more hurt/comfort, focusing around the death of Maes and the revelation of Scar as the murderer of Winry's parents. Which would you guys be interested in the most?

Also, would anyone like to beta for me? If you're interested in getting a sneak peek at my chapters before I post them, PM me. I need some feedback/help! reviews are also MORE THAN WELCOME.)


End file.
